Users of image processing programs can manipulate digital images using a variety of techniques. Some techniques parallel traditional photo editing. For example, a user can mimic traditional photo-processing techniques such as touching up an image or cutting and pasting several images into a panoramic view.
Image processing programs also allow the use of one or more computational photographic techniques. A user can provide several images to the image processing program and select a computational photographic technique (referred to as a “Blend Technique” or “Blend Method” below) to apply. When an image processing program is used, of course, “applying” the blend method does not necessarily result in a loss of the original images as may be the case when a traditional technique is used. For instance, in ADOBE® PHOTOSHOP®, available from Adobe Systems Inc. of San Jose, Calif., users can open or import a group of images and select an image blending technique to combine the images.
In some software, the user can select between a “panorama” technique and a “stack” technique. For example, the user may provide several images and direct the image processing software to automatically combine the images into a panoramic view without the need for the user to cut and paste the images.
Generally, a “stack-based” technique refers to a blending technique in which a group of images share the same (or nearly the same) field of view but differ in one or more other aspects. For example, different images in the group may be taken with different exposures, different focus (via changes in focus settings and/or camera distance), or different illumination (e.g. flash). As another example, a user can provide several images taken with different shutter speeds and direct the image processing software to produce a single image capturing an entire dynamic range of the several individual images. Still further, the user may provide several images taken with or without a flash and direct the image processing software to produce a single image capturing aspects of images taken with and without flash illumination. As a further example, the user may provide several images taken with different focus points and direct the image processing software to generate a single image having the better-focused portions from the group (sometimes referred to as an “extended depth of field” image or “best focus” image).
The choice of blending options may be one of thousands of potential commands available to the user of the image processing software.